elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Lord
Vampire Lord is a power available in . Background Vampire Lords are considered to be the paragon of the species. They are typically pure-blooded vampires who have either recieved their vampirism through another pure-blooded vampire or Molag Bal himself. Vampire Lords are relatively rare, the only ones known to exist are Harkon, Valerica and Serana who date back to the early First EraDialogue with Serana. Harkon is the only vampire ever seen assuming the form. Acquisition Harkon or Serana can grant the Dragonborn this power during the main questline for . Harkon will offer this power during Bloodline, and Seran will offer it during Chasing Echoes and unpon completion of Kindred Judgement. Transformation When transforming into a Vampire Lord, the body undergos drastic changes. In addition to wings sprouting from the back and height vastly increasing, the skin will pale, the eyes will change to an orange-gold hue, and the cheeks will narrow prominently. The wings grant the ability for much faster movement speed while sprinting and the ability to hover allows the Vampire Lord to pass effortlessly over bodies of water. As a Vampire Lord, the four stages of Vampirism still apply and as more times passes without feeding, the more severe these changes become. In direct sunlight, Vampire Lords suffer the same limitations, such as stunted and decreased Health, Magicka and Stamina. However weaknesses and resistances to fire and frost are significantly altered with the addition of add-on: Stage one *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 20% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 20% weaker to fire. Stage two *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 30% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 30% weaker to fire. Stage three *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 40% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 40% weaker to fire. Stage four *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood causes you to be 50% weaker to fire. *Previously at this stage of Vampirism, all characters would become hostile towards the Dragonborn and attack on sight. This no longer occurs when the Dragonborn is in default humanoid form, but does if in Vampire Lord form. Combat modes There are two modes of combat for a Vampire Lord: Blood Magic mode This mode allows the Vampire Lord to hover above the ground and cast Blood Magic spells. This mode can be augmented with Ring of the Erudite, which grants 100 extra Magicka as well as faster Magicka regeneration. Melee Mode This mode allows the Vampire Lord to fight on the ground, but in doing so all Blood Magic spells cannot be used. Instead, the primary means or combat is claw attacks. Melee mode is the only mode where the Power attack bite can be performed. This mode can be augmented with the Poison Talons perk, which grants which grants claw attacks 20 points of poison damage and the Ring of the Beast, which grants claw attacks an additional 20 points of damage. Perks The Vampire Lord skill tree includes eleven perks. The left side of the tree deals with Night Powers, the right side deals with Blood Magic and the central column consists of passive perks that function like abilities. Consuming life blood through a bite power attack or a Vampiric Drain spell allows new perks to be gained. Night Powers Night Powers are activated like powers or shouts and have an associated cooldown period. They cost magicka to activate. Bats This power is unlocked by default. It allows the Dragonborn to turn in to a cloud of bats the fly forward several feet before reforming as a Vampire Lord. It can be activated twice in quick succession, but then requires a 20 second cooldown. Vampire Sight This power is unlocked by default. It works exactly Vampire's Sight when reaching stage one of vampirism. The effect grants Night Vision for 60 seconds. Detect All Creatures This works similar to the Aura Whisper shout and a combination of Detect Life and Detect Dead spells. It sends out a sonar-like pulse that reveals all forms of life, living or undead, in a white aura for a few seconds. It also reveals the location of corpses. Cooldown takes 3 seconds. Mist Form This power simply transforms the Dragonborn into an invulnerable cloud of mist for 23 seconds. During this time health, magicka, and stamina regenerate. The invulnarability effect is similar to the Become Ethereal shout, in that even fall damage is negated. Cooldown takes 33 seconds. Supernatural Reflexes This power works somewhat similar to the Slow Time shout. When activated, time grinds to a near halt for 23 seconds, but the Dragonborn won't be affected as much by the disparity. Cooldown takes 45 seconds. Blood Magic Blood Magic deals with spells that are typically wielded in the left hand and can only be used in Blood Magic mode. Vampiric Drain This spell is unlocked by default. It is the core offensive spell in the Vampire Lord's arsenal and is permenantly equipped in the right hand when in Blood Magic mode. It works similar to the original Vampiric Drain in that it absorbs health, but rather than a stream of energy it's a projectile similar to the Fireball spell. Killing creatures or people with this spell allows new perks to be gained. Raise Dead This spell is unlocked by default. It's a essentially a powerful version of the Raise Zombie spell and can raise almost any creature or person for 120 seconds. Anything reanimated with this spell collapses into ash piles after being killed again or when the spell duration ends. Vampiric Grip Vampiric Grip allows the Dragonborn to essentially lift almost any creature or person off the ground and hold them in the air at the cost of Magicka upkeep. The target can then be flung into the air by releasing the spell. The only creatures that are not affected are Dragons, Mammoths, Dragon Priests, Mistmen, Bonemen, Wrathmen and Skeletons. Summon Gargoyle This spell works much like any other conjuration spell. Casting the spell at the ground will summon a Gargoyle for 120 seconds. This spell can be augmented with the Amulet of the Gargoyle, which summons an additional Gargoyle for 30 seconds. Corpse Curse This spell works exactly like the Paralyze spell. Targets who fail to resist remain paralyzed for 10 seconds. Other abilities Night Cloak This passive perk works an all modes of combat and is similar to elemental cloak spells, such a Flame Cloak. The Vampire Lord will be permenantly surrounded by bats that Absorb Health from enemies within melee range.The Amulet of Bats also grants this ability, but becomes obselete once this perk is selected. Power attack bite This attack can be used while in melee mode. It is performed when power attacking a humanoid with low health and happens only a percentage of the time. It activates an animation in which the enemy is bitten on the neck and killed. This attack also counts as comsuming life blood and will count towards gaining new perks. It can be augmented with the Blood Healing perk which restores all health when a person is killed. Revert Form Unlike werewolves, Vampire Lords can transform in and out of the Vampire Lord form multiple times per day. Trivia *The Vampire Lord form is unaffected by carry weight, so an over-encumbered vampire may utilize this form for faster movement. Gallery Harkonlordkin 03.png Dawnguard-vampire-drain.jpg Appearances * References Category:Dawnguard